


On Warm Ice

by yossarian359



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Post-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, SO MUCH FLUFF, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yossarian359/pseuds/yossarian359
Summary: Lena cleared her throat and offered her a hand. “Alright, first things first: do you trust me?”She was tempted to give a glib response, but then she saw the way Lena looked at her with exquisite brown eyes. She felt warm to the core… of course ma petit idiot.“Always.” She said, taking Lena’s hand.-Lena teaches Amelie how to ski.





	On Warm Ice

 

“Come on love, we’re nearly there!” Lena bounced up the snowy hill with her trademark energy.

 

Amélie smiled wistfully at her girlfriend and took a minute to appreciate that little miracle that became her lifeline during everything they had to endure. And still is, in many ways.

 

_We really deserve a vacation, ma chérie._ Lena was almost too enthusiastic about it as she bounced around their room in Gibraltar, hurling numerous fantastical ideas all over the place. Amélie would have to take breaks from planning, finding Lena’s giddy energy almost too… infectious.

 

Though she had recovered from Talon’s reconditioning, some of the side effects still persisted. She found emotions… overwhelming at times. And Lena was teeming with them.

 

But that’s why she fell in love with her in the first place. The way she wore her heart on her chest like her chronal accelerator, her indomitable optimism even after the shitloads of hardship they both suffered. That smile, her _stupid beautiful smile._ _There are more than one ways to feel alive_.

 

Amélie felt her eyes dampening. Emotions were overwhelming, especially joy. Lena told her it was normal to cry when you’re extremely happy. Amélie found herself doing it a lot around her lover.

 

Eventually Angela offered them a place on her planned leave back home to Switzerland with Fareeha. They graciously accepted, staying in Angela’s holiday home.

 

It was a modest place, a simple and remote two-story log cabin. It wasn’t connected to any heating so Fareeha would get up early in the morning to collect wood for the open fire, something that became essential during the first two days of heavy snow. Nonetheless they found plenty of ways to spend their time as, much to Amélie’s and Lena’s relief, there were two bedrooms.

 

After one particularly adventurous evening round the dinner table (involving Angela’s secret fondue recipe that contained enough Cognac to drown a whale), Amélie revealed that she didn’t know how to ski. She could remember doing something like it before, probably with Gérard. But that was two lifetimes ago now…

 

Of course Lena then very keenly insisted that they should teach her. Amélie agreed, despite her slight trepidations, because she would give up the world if it meant she could see Lena smile. Thankfully prerequisites for that were usually quite simple.

 

It was originally going to be a collective effort, however Angela had _far_ too much Cognac fondue to function properly and kept saying something about French Champagne and how it is renowned for it’s excellence, much to Fareeha’s embarrassment. Despite this she offered to look after her dear doctor as she recovered from her hangover, leaving Lena to teach Amélie how to ski.

The oral lessons didn’t go very far, (Amélie had trouble understanding what Lena meant when she said she should _‘kick her arse out of her ski’s to break’_ ) and Lena found herself getting far too… distracted. _She would’ve made a terrible teacher_ she thought, smiling. _Best save that idea for later._

And Amélie was hopeless on her skis. Lena made it look easy, going around her in circles in her attempt to ‘demonstrate’. But when Amélie tried it out she had a face full of snow in an instant (Lena helped her up with a sympathetic smile, after she stopped laughing of course.)

Eventually they said _fuck it_ and settled on the age-old philosophy of ‘sometimes you need to run before you walk.’

Which is how Amélie found herself here: gasping for her breath while chasing her _petite amie_ up the sunny side of a snowy hill.

 

“Cor…” Lena said as she reached the summit of. “Would you look at that.”

 

Amélie looked up at the smaller woman and smirked. “The view is perfect from down here.”

 

Lena turned around and flushed deep when she realised she was looking at her ass.

 

“Aw shut it”. She said, her red blush spreading across her freckles “lets not get distracted love.”

 

“What a shame,” the Frenchwoman had a sweet slightly evil smile on her lips.

 

Lena cleared her throat and offered her a hand. “Alright, first things first: do you trust me?”

 

She was tempted to give a glib response, but then she saw the way Lena looked at her with exquisite brown eyes. She felt warm to the core… _of course ma petit idiot._

 

“Always.” She said, taking Lena’s hand.

 

The Brit’s face lit up, and before she knew it Amélie gasped and was pressed warm against her lover’s back. Lena had spun her around with ease and giggled, bringing Amélie’s arms to rest gently around her midsection.

 

“Are you sure you’re not intent on distracting me, _ma chérie_?”

 

“No! Well not yet” she quickly added. “… Anyways.” She could tell Lena was blushing by how it crept round her neck. _So easy to please this woman._ Amélie smiled tenderly.

 

“So I thought this’d be a good way to get you used to the motions.” She swivelled her left ski, motioning for Amélie to put her foot on it. She was starting to understand Lena’s idea.

 

“You sure this is such a good idea Lena?”

 

“Sure it is! Well… kinda. Okay maybe not, but it’ll be fun won’t it?” She chuckled with infectious mirth. “Just hang on tight, try and keep your feet on the ski’s and I wont let you fall yeah?”

 

Amélie tightened her grip affectionately around the smaller woman. “Oui.”

 

“Alright, here goes nothin”. She brought her ski poles down and nudged them towards the slope. Amélie felt the rustle of soft powdered snow moving beneath her skis. It was oddly pleasant.

 

“Hang on.” Lena reminded her. She began to turn slowly in a big arch. “I figured we could skip the pizza stage and just go straight to turning to slow down.”

 

She giggled when she glimpsed back and noticed that Amélie was looking at her with an expression of _‘quoi’_.

 

They managed to draw a nice neat semi-circle along the hill, Lena taking time to admire her handy work. She repeated the motions, this time slowly turning on her right.

 

She could feel Amélie relax slightly against her back. That was all the prompting Lena needed.

 

“Hold on tight love!” Was all the warning Amélie got before Lena pointed the skis downhill, and they started diving, fast.

 

“Aren’t we going too fast?” she tried not to sound worried.

 

Lena chirped a laugh, letting out an enthusiastic _‘weeeeeeeee!’_ as she sped down.

 

Amélie could feel the movement of Lena’s body as she made tiny turns to break as they plummeted downwards. It should’ve been bloody terrifying but she found herself laughing with Lena, revelling as the wind swept though her hair.

 

The sensation of the snow speeding away under their skis was exhilarating. Lena turned sharp to avoid a pine tree. She clutched her girlfriend tightly and planted a soft kiss on her neck while hanging on to her like she was her anchor.

 

It was perfect, until they lost control.

 

Lena swore and acted on instinct, throwing Amélie off the skis before disappearing off a ledge.

 

Amélie landed softly in a cushion of deep snow. She struggled to find anything solid to place her footing. Eventually after struggling against the elements she managed to dig herself out of the cold.

 

She couldn’t see Lena anywhere.

 

“Lena?”

Amélie stood up, heart beating too fast. Looked around. Couldn’t see her.

 

“Lena?!”

 

She retraced her steps and found the ski marks. Followed them until they dropped off an edge. She felt her stomach sink.

 

“LENA!”

 

She hated hearing the panic in her voice. She ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down.

 

Amélie felt and overwhelming sense of relief as she looked down ten feet and saw her little orange goofball in a pillow of snow laughing her _stupid English_ head off.

 

“ _Merde! Ne me fais pas peur comme ça!”_ She cried, trying to sound angry but failing miserably.

 

“Sorry about that love. Didn’t mean to scare ya.” Lena managed between snorts.

 

“Stay there.” Amélie huffed and reached for a ski pole to rescue _her_ annoyance. She squatted and lent the pole down for Lena to grab. But as soon as she caught the other end, the Brit yanked it down bringing her shrieking lover tumbling down on top of her with an audible ‘ _omph’_.

 

Lena started sniggering again, and Amélie couldn’t help herself, much to her exasperation, and bubbled up with laughter.

 

After a while they managed to calm down. Amélie moved her hand to brush away snow from Lena’s pink cheek, she lent into it, savouring the touch.

 

“Hullo beautiful”, Lena spoke softly and looked at her with reverent eyes that made Amélie melt.

 

She responded with a kiss to her warm lips. It was sweet, so tender and loving it made Lena tear up. Their lips moulded together in a perfectly practiced dance that was fresh with every performance.

 

When they finally broke they were breathless, their lips ever so slightly swollen. “I’m sorry I let you fall”. Lena’s voice was small. _That wouldn’t do,_ Amélie thought and she firmly cupped her lover’s face with both hands.

 

“We both fell, _ma chérie,_ together _._ ”

 

She laughed. “Yeah… I guess we did.”

 

They stayed like that in the moment, lost in each other. Then a thought crept its way across Amélie’s mind and she frowned. She wanted to say something but the words…

 

“Lena I…” she trailed off, breaking eye contact and worrying.

 

Lena stroked a loose lock of hair and tucked it behind Amélie’s ear, then gently coaxed her lover back to meet her eyes.

 

“Je T’aime?” she offered gently.

 

And just like that Amélie’s worries disappeared and she smiled. “Yes, that.”

 

Words didn’t come easily to Amélie. But she wishes that one day she will find enough of the right ones to truly tell Lena how much she means to her. Till then she will have to settle on showing her, and their lips met once more.

 

Emotions can be overwhelming. Especially love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the fluff fest! Though I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> This was a bit of counselling for me as I’m trying to write this huge depressing monster of a fic that I’ll probably never publish at this rate.


End file.
